Pokemon: Legends of the Foretellers
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: In a world filled with imagination, a young boy and many others young trainers embark on a Pokémon journey unlike any other. As each trainer works their way to become the new Foretellers and partake in a battle that will decide the fate of all the eras in time. It's an adventure of discovery, friendship, growth, and of course, Pokémon.


From the writer behind Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie 2, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rise to the Top, Dimensions: Fate of Many Worlds, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles comes an all new adventure in the world of Pokémon. When an 11-year old boy gets into trouble involving the Shadow Pokémon, he will embark on a great adventure, make many friends, learn many lessons, and encounter great dangers. Join us as we see a never before seen adventure in the world of Pokémon.

Pokémon: Legends of the Foretellers

Prologue

Sinnoh Region…

A year after the battle against Team Galactic*, a man with dark purple hair dressed in blue with a Lucario was traversing in Mt. Coronet. The man was an Aura Guardian. A human with a great spiritual power known as Aura. They were returning to the peak of the mountain to meet up with someone, or something there after clearing a task given to them. Though the man seemed uneasy about the task. Like something about it was questionable to him.

(*Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum)

"We've returned." The man out loud calling to someone, "And we're alone."

From above, the Time Travel Pokémon, Celebi, came flying down to see the man and his Lucario. It's clear at this point that the man was given the task by this exact Pokémon.

"I did as I was tasked with." The man told the Celebi, "But I do not understand. That boy. Do you really think he's the one? I felt within his Aura that he's rather absent-minded."

"Celebi." The Celebi responded rather joyfully, "Celebi, Celebi."

"He says," The Lucario said through telepathy, "There's no one else more fit for the job than that boy. When the time comes, he will come for us."

"Very well then." The man said with a nod, "Your intuition hasn't failed us yet. I shall put my trust in you for now. Shall we return?"

"Celebi." Celebi replied as it began flying around.

The Celebi was about to use its Time Travel ability to take the man and his Lucario back to their proper time of origin. But suddenly…

"Hm?!" Lucario hummed, "Wait! Master!"

"What is it Lucario?" The man asked.

"I sense something." Lucario answered as he tapped into his Aura, "I sense… an evil Aura."

The man then closed his eyes and tapped into his Aura as well. In doing so, he felt an evil Aura as well. And he was familiar with that Aura. It was one that was one of the enemies of the time he is from.

"It's from over there!" Lucario shouted as he got ready for battle, "Master! I await your commands!"

"Lucario!" The man shouted, "Use your Aura Sphere!"

Lucario did as his trainer said and preformed an Aura Sphere toward where they were feeling the evil Aura. The attack landed and caused a big cloud of dust. And from the dust came two figures. One was human and the other was a Pokémon. The human was a rather muscular man dressed in a uniform with a goatee and his Pokémon was a Bisharp.

"You again?!" The Aura Guardian exclaimed, "How did you follow me?!"

"Heh, heh." The man in uniform chuckled, "A similar way to how you time traveled back here. Sadly, like you, I can't go at any time I want to go but to where your Celebi is destined to go. A shame that time travel is limited that way. But no matter."

"What are you doing in this time?!" The Aura Guardian shouted, "Time Travel should only be done with Foretellers!"

"Not anymore." The man in uniform replied, "Not everything can be only yours forever. As for what I'm doing here, same as you. We're looking for a new leader. One that'll lead us to our master plan. We knew what you and your little play pals were planning and we decided to plan ahead. Now both of our sides will be ready for when the day comes!"

"You knew?!" The Aura Guardian asked, "How did you know?!"

"We have our ways." The man in uniform answered, "But we're not going to tell you."

"Your Shadow Pokémon will be defeated!" The Aura Guardian shouted, "And darkness will never rise!"

"Heh, heh." The man in uniform snickered, "Funny how you mention Shadow Pokémon."

"What?" The Aura Guardian yelped.

The man in uniform snapped his fingers and then from higher ground came an army of Pokémon that hide in Mt. Coronet. From each of them, a dark shadowy aura was emanating from them. The Aura Guardian and Lucario knew what that dark aura was and knew what happened to them.

"You… you fool!" The Aura Guardian threatened, "When will you stop hurting innocent Pokémon?!"

"Until all of time falls to Team Oblivion!" The man in uniform replies, "You could use a little practice for the big battle in the near future!" He then raised his arm high and ordered, "Get him fellas!"

All the Pokémon with the shadowy aura then came jumping down to the level that the Aura Guardian was at. They surrounded him and his Lucario, ready for a big rough Pokémon battle.

"Have fun now." The man in uniform said before waving goodbye.

Suddenly from behind him, a dark Pokémon appeared and opened a portal behind the man. The man and his Bisharp went through it and then the dark Pokémon followed them. Afterwards, the portal disappeared.

"Grr…" The Aura Guardian growled in anger.

"Master!" Lucario warned, "Please calm down! Don't let him get under your skin! Let's focus on these Pokémon for now!"

"Very well." The Aura Guardian replied with a nod, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready Master!" Lucario answered.

"Let's do this then!" The Aura Guardian said.

Lucario then began fighting off all the Pokémon with the shadowy aura. At first, everything seemed like it would go smoothly like a smooth sail. However, with each time a Pokémon got knocked down, they got right back up and continued battling like no damage was done to them at all. The Lucario and his Master had hoped to knock them down and use a special technique to free them from the curse that was coming from the shadowy aura. But it seems, that this battle was unlike the ones before. Soon, Lucario was getting tired and was close to exhaustion.

"It's no use Master!" Lucario said as he was on one knee, "They keep coming! This isn't like all the other times we fought them!"

"If this keeps up," The Aura Guardian said with worry, "It may well be the end of us. And this can't be where our story ends. Not yet."

"What can we do Master?" Lucario asked, "We can't free them unless we knock them out."

"There is one thing we can do." The Aura Guardian answered, "But it will require we both use our Aura at the same time."

"Master!" Lucario shouted with great concern, "No! The last time we did that, you –"

"We can't let those demons control these innocent Pokémon like this." The Aura Guardian said, "It's the only way we can save them at this point."

"But if we do that," Lucario replied as he stood up and looked at his Master, "You'll lose more of your life force! And you've already lost enough as it is! I'll survive it because I can handle Aura better than humans can. But you… You're powerful with Aura. But you're not invincible!"

"I never said I was." The Aura Guardian said, "And I'm well aware of what'll happen. But it's better that I lose more life force than to watch these Pokémon suffer. Please help me Lucario. I want to help them. But I can't do it without you."

"But…" Lucario said as his eyes quivered.

"I beg you Lucario." The Aura Guardian pleaded, "Please. I wish to protect all living things from darkness. I made a promise that I would do that. Please help me keep that promise."

Lucario was silent. Unable to fathom the fact that his Master was willing to risk more of his life to help these ferocious Pokémon. But knowing that he wanted to keep his promise, and how much trust they have for each other, Lucario decided that he needed to do as his Master said.

"Very well Master." Lucario finally said with a nod.

"Thank you." The Aura Guardian thanked with a smile.

The two then stood in front of each other, raised their arms up and stretched them out to each other to prepare the maneuver that would undoubtably save these Pokémon.

"Are you ready Lucario?" The Aura Guardian asked.

"I am!" Lucario answered, "Let's do it!"

The two then tapped into their Aura, prepared a small orb of Aura in between their hands that were facing each other, and used their Aura to make the orb grow in size. As the Aura orb grew and the wind blew from their great power, the Aura Guardian prepared to recite his chant.

"Within the greatest power of my Aura," The Aura Guardian chanted, "I ask thee to arise and help us now! From within these innocent hearts that roam the land, free them from this evil darkness and their light take true form! I ask thee! Take the powers of these two Auras and free the hearts of the innocence!"

After perfecting the chant, the orb of Aura grew stronger and bigger. And soon, the Aura Guardian began to feel a sting in his chest as the orb grew. After it grew to the point where it was touching the hands and paws of the Aura Guardian and his Lucario respectively, the Aura orb exploded in an extremely wide blow. Spreading its power across all the Pokémon with the shadowy aura. Once the explosion faded, the Aura Guardian and his Lucario rested. They looked around and saw the Pokémon. The shadowy aura that covered them had vanished and they were free from the mind control that the man in uniform put them in. And soon, they all scattered to continue living their free lives again.

"Heh, heh." Lucario panted as he smiled and watched them run off free, "We did it Master. They're free."

When he turned to the Aura Guardian, Lucario saw him fall to the ground, panting really hard and sweating bullets.

"Master!" Lucario exclaimed with worry as he kneeled to him, "Are you alright?!"

"I… ah… ah…." The Aura Guardian panted as he tried to catch his breath, "I admit…. I feel…ah…ah…. Weaker."

"Your Aura." Lucario said as he sensed his Master's Aura, "It feels worse than before. Your life force." He continued as his eyes quivered, "If it wasn't bad before, it's dangerously bad now."

"Lucario." The Aura Guardian said, "Please don't worry. I'm alright. I just need to rest for a second."

"You're not alright!" Lucario shouted, "This is all my fault! I should've prepared myself for this! If I just trained with all my might before we came here, I would've been able to save those Pokémon without us having to resort to combining our Aura like that and… None of this would be happening to you! I failed you Master!" He continued as he fought back the tears, "This is all my fault!"

"Lucario." The Aura Guardian said as he put his hand on Lucario's shoulder, "Please do not be so hard on yourself. There was no way we could've predicted our enemy's arrival here. It is not your fault."

"It is!" Lucario argued, "I should've followed my conscience and prepared for the worst! Now because of that, you may not…"

"It was my decision Lucario." The Aura Guardian said with a smile, "Not just to preform that technique. But to come here believing that nothing would go wrong. I'm the one at fault here. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Master…" Lucario said as it got harder to hold back the tears.

The Aura Guardian then stood up and said, "I'm alright now. Don't worry."

"Celebi?" The Celebi said as it floated over to the two.

"Yes." The Aura Guardian replied, "We're ready. Let's go."

As Celebi began flying around to use its Time Travel ability, Lucario kept thinking about what's happened to his Master and what could possibly happen in the near future. That thought put butterflies in his stomach.

"Master…" Lucario said with great worry, "Because of this, and how your life force feels in your Aura, you may not be around long enough for when the ultimate battle begins."

The Aura Guardian was silent for a moment before responding with, "I know. I was afraid that it might come to this. I can only hope that I'll be able to prepare that young man quickly enough for him to fulfill his destiny."

"I wish things didn't have to be this way Master." Lucario said as he looked down looking sad.

"Me too Lucario…" The Aura Guardian replied, "Me too…"

Celebi then activated its Time Travel ability and sent itself and the Aura Guardian and his Lucario back to their respective era. Though on more depressing matters than how they hoped for.

With how things went near the end of their visit, the situation has become much more dire for this Aura Guardian. His hopes that he will prepare this boy he met has grown more desperate. Just what is this ultimate battle that this mysterious boy is supposed to partake in? Who is this mysterious boy? Who is that man in uniform a part of? And who are these Foretellers that the Aura Guardian is a part of? Find out in this epic adventure of Pokémon: Legends of the Foretellers.


End file.
